


Descent into Madness

by Mikasa_Ackerman96



Series: Into Madness [1]
Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent, OFC - Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasa_Ackerman96/pseuds/Mikasa_Ackerman96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry its been so long. Ive had severe writer's block and i still sorta do. So pls be patient with updates for the story as i am trying to write more.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Markiplier

 

"Hey guys. Welcome back to another episode of Amnesia: The Dark Descent. Now this custom story has come highly recommended by a lot of people and is supposed to be really scary, so I thought I'd give it a try," he smirks before continuing, "so let's give it a try shall we?" He boots up the game and presses start. A white light comes out of his computer screen.

"What the -," he is cut off as he gets sucked into the game.

 

Anthony Padilla

 

 

Anthony starts up the camera.

"Hey guys. Welcome to Gametime W/ Smosh. Ian is here with me. Say hi Ian," Anthony grabs Ian's chair and pulls him into camera view.

"Hi guys," Ian says visibly scared.

"Today we will be playing a custom story from the game Amnesia: The Dark Descent that comes highly recommended. Ian of course is scared but oh well," Anthony smirks. The door to the office opens and Mari and Sohinki walk into the room and get into camera view.

"Hey guys. You wanna join us?" Ian asks hoping they would say yes.

"Sure, but we'll just watch," Sohinki says with Mari smiling beside him. They grab their chairs and set them behind Ian and Anthony.

"Let's get the show on the road shall we?" Anthony says and starts up the game. A piercing white light came out of the screen. They all began to shout in surprise before their voices were cut out and they were sucked into the game.

 

Joey Graceffa

 

Joey sits in front of his camera, starting it up. "Hey what's up you guys? Today I will be playing Amnesia: The Dark Descent," he says a little scared. "This custom story comes highly recommended and is supposed to be super scary. So let's get over with shall we?" Joey starts up the game. As it starts, a blinding white light comes out of the screen. "Goodness graci-," he starts to yell out before being cut off and sucked into the game.

 

Pewdiepie

 

"How's it going bro's? Welcome to another custom story of Amnesia. This custom story has become highly requested so I decided to play it," he smiles, "I also suggested this story to Cry so check out his channel. Okay let's get started." Pewds starts up the game. A white light pierces the room. He yells out in Swedish before getting sucked into the game.

 

Cry

 

"Hey guys what's up? So Poods recommended this custom story for Amnesia. He said that it was highly requested and is supposed to super scary so I said 'What the hell?'" he says, "so let's get this game started shall we?" He starts up the game. A white light flashes into the room from his computer screen. He yells out in surprise as he gets sucked into the game.

 

Reader

You and your sister are setting up the game. Your sister has no idea what you will be playing.

"Come on F/N. What game are we playing?" she asks again.

"It's a surprise Claire," you say, smiling as the two of you sit down in front of the computer. You start up the game and the Amnesia logo comes up.

"No no no no nope," Claire says, getting up from her chair. You grab her arm and stop her.

"I swear, this is not a scary story. Please play with me," you ask. She hesitates before sitting down.

"Fine but if I get scared, I am out of here," Claire warns you. You smile and press start. A deafening white light comes out of the computer screen. Just as Claire is about to leave the room, you and your sister get sucked into the video game.

 

3rd person

10 people have been brought into the world of Amnesia. What horrors await them? Will they survive until they can find the end? Will they lose their minds before they can escape? Who will find comfort in another's arms? All will be revealed in future chapters of Descent Into Madness.....


	2. Chapter 2

 

Reader

You wake up in a room alone. You're disoriented at first, but then quickly remember what happened so you sit up quickly.

"Claire!" you shout out her name but get no response. You get up out of the bed you're in and look around the room. You find nothing of use nor any sign of your sister. You then hear a banging on the door. "Claire?" you call out hopefully. Then you hear growling and know that whatever is banging on that door and growling is not your sister. You look for a place to hide as the monster starts to break down the door. You dive under the bed just as the door gives and breaks. The monster walks in and you can see it's feet walk past the bed. You could hear it growling and smell a foul odor coming from it's body. The monster leaves the room and you get out from under the bed. You think out a plan for finding Claire and getting both of you out of there.

 

Markiplier

 

 

Markiplier wakes up on the floor in what looks like an office. He's disoriented and confused. He remembers what happened and looks around for a light. He finds a lantern and some oil. He starts looking around the room.

"Hello?" he calls out. He hears movement in a cabinet. He walks up to it cautiously.

"Who's in there?" he calls out, scared. He hears a moaning and someone falls out of the cabinet. He screams and jumps back, frightened. The person sits up groaning and looks up at Mark.

"Markiplier?" the person asks groggily.

"Yeah, that's my name. Who are you?" he asks, still not sure of who this person is.

"My name is Claire. Where are we?" she asks.

"I think we're in a game. What do you remember before waking up?" he asks her.

"My sister and I were playing a game. It was a new custom story for Amnesia. There was a white light and the next thing I remember is falling out of the cabinet and seeing you," she explains.

"That sounds like what happened to me," Mark says. She stands up, frightened. "Hey. Don't worry, we're gonna get out of here," he promised her, not sure how to get out or any idea of how to survive.

 

Anthony

 

Anthony wakes up in what looks like a long corridor. He rubs his eyes and notices Ian's sleeping body beside him. He shakes him trying to wake him up.

"Hmm, 5 more minutes mommy," Ian moans out, softly.

"Ian, wake up now," Anthony shakes Ian harder, finally getting him to wake up. Ian sits up rubbing his eyes before they widen in fear.

"Where the hell are we?!" Ian shouts.

"Shh. I don't know, but you need to be quiet until we know we're safe," Anthony tries to calm Ian down.

"Do you think we got sucked into the game?" Ian asks, really scared.

"No that's impossible. We can't be," Anthony tries to convince himself and Ian as he stands up. Ian stands up as well, then they start walking down the corridor. The two start hearing noises in the distance, Ian is whimpering as he holds onto Anthony's arm. Then they hear a growling. Ian looks behind the then screams and starts running. Anthony starts running after Ian. He catches up to him and grabs his hand and pulls him into a room with a broken down door.

"Who are you?!" yells a girl in the room.

"Hide!!" they both yell and they dive into a closet, closing the doors just as the girl hides under the bed. They hear the monster get closer to the room.

"Anthony, I'm scared," Ian says, quietly whimpering.

"Don't worry. We'll get out of here," Anthony says, quietly. The monster walks be the room, not even bothering to look inside the room. They inch out of the closet while the girl crawls out from under the bed.

"W-who are you?" Ian asks the girl.

"My name is F/N. You're Ian and Anthony right? From Smosh?" she asks.

"Yeah," Anthony says, "Have you seen anyone else? We came in with Mari and Sohinki, but we don't know where they are."

"No, I haven't seen them. I'm looking for my sister Claire," she says, looking worried.

"Well how bout we look for them together? We could help each other," Anthony suggests. F/N agrees and walks out of the room. Anthony grabs Ian's hand and follows her. They set out in search of Mari, Sohinki, and her sister, Claire.

 

Cry

 

 

Cry wakes up in a dungeon. "What? Where the hell am I?" he calls out.

"Who's there?" he hears someone say back. He tries to look outside the cell he's in and sees someone in the cell across from him.

"What's your name?" Cry asks.

"Joey. What's yours?" Joey replies.

"I'm Cry. Do you know where we are?" he asks Joey.

"I think we're in a game," he replies. Then they hear a groaning coming from one of the other cells.

"Who's there?" Cry calls out.

"Cry?" he hears a Swedish accent.

"Pewds?" Cry yells out in happiness.

"Where are we?" he asks.

"Joey over there thinks that we're in a game and I agree with him. This sure looks like Amnesia," Cry explains. Joey screams out in terror as they all look to where he's looking at. Cry and Pewds starts whimpering.

"Hello you three," the being says with an echo in his voice. Joey, Cry and Pewds are all to scared to respond, "you three and the other seven are now trapped here. Unless of course you can finish your quest."

"What quest?" Cry calls out to it.

"All will be revealed soon enough. Now you need to find the others. Some of you may die. Some of you may live. A few of you will lose your minds, but you may have a savior, so I suggest you get started before it's too late," the figure disappears into the wall just as the cell doors open. Pewds and Cry runs out to each other and hug and hold on to each other tightly. Joey walks out of his cell just as they stop hugging.

"So who else do you think is in here?" he asks.

"I don't know but we should start looking for them if we're gonna get out of here," Cry says, while Pewds picks up a lantern.

"Let's get going," Pewds says and starts walking out of the dungeon with Cry on one side holding his hand and with Joey on the other.

 

Mari

Mari wakes up in a bedroom and sees Sohinki laying next to her. She shakes him and wakes him up. He groans and sits up.

"Where are we?" he asks. Then they hear an echoing laugh come from the room. They see a shadowy figure at the foot of the bed and they scream.

"Hello you two. Welcome to my world. Now you and the others are stuck her unless you can finish the quest that you will be given," the figure says, his voice echoing inside their heads.

"What quest?!" Sohinki yells at the figure.

"All will come to light soon enough. Some of you may die. Some of you may live. A few of you will lose your minds. Now I suggest you find the others before it's too late," the figure disappears just as a banging starts on the door followed by a monstrous growling.

"We need to hide," Sohinki says and drags Mari off the bed to a closet. They hide in the closet when the monster breaks down the door. The monster searches the room and leaves after a few minutes. They leave the closet quietly.

"We need to find the others," Mari says. Sohinki agrees with her and they set out to search for the others.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Claire

"So should we try to find the other people?" Claire asks.

"Yeah. Just stay close," Mark says as they leave the room. Claire holds onto Mark's arm, walking closely behind him. They walk for about an hour or so before they start hearing noises down the hallway.

"What is that?" Claire asks, getting more scared by the minute.

"I don't know. It sounds like whispering, but I can't be sure. Just keep close," he tells her. They keep walking down the hall where the voices get louder. "Hello? Who's down there?" Mark yells out. The voices stop but then they can hear running coming down the hall. Three people stop in front of them.

"Claire! OMG! I've been looking everywhere for you," the girl of the three comes up and hugs Claire, while Claire starts crying. 

"Ian? Anthony?" Mark asks the other two. Ian and Anthony run up to Mark and hug him, while Ian cries on Mark's shoulder.

"I can't believe I found you. I was so worries about you," Claire's sister says while looking at her and crying. Claire smiles.

"Mark helped. I might not have been able to move if it wasn't for him," she smiles while looking at Mark. Claire's sister goes up to Mark and hugs him too.

"Thank you for helping my sister," she says while hugging Mark. He hugs her back. Then they all hear a laugh echo somewhere down the hall.

"W-what was that?" Ian asks, whimpering and hiding behind Anthony. They walk down the hallway slowly. They stop when they see a monster leave the room and walk down the hallway in the opposite direction. Two people then walk out of the room.

"Mari! Sohinki!" Anthony cries out. The two people turn around and Claire can see that the two people are in fact Mari and Sohinki from Smosh.

"Ian! Anthony!" they run up to them and practically tackle them to the ground. "Mark! You're here too?" Sohinki says, realizing Mark was there.

"Yeah. It's good to see you guys," Mark says, smiling. Mari looks at Claire and her sister.

"My name is F/N. This is my sister Claire," she points to herself, then to Claire, "It's so nice to finally meet you." After they introduce themselves, they start walking down the hall again.

 

Joey

Joey, Pewds and Cry have been walking through the halls for a couple hours now. They haven't found anybody else.

"I wonder where they are," Joey says, quietly.

"That figure said that there were others in here, so we can't give up," Pewds says.

"I wonder who else is in here," Cry says.

"Well we won't find out until we find them,"  Joey tells them. That's when they hear growling coming up ahead. They run into a nearby room. Cry and Pewds hides in a closet while Joey hides under a desk. They hear the growling get closer get closer and before they know it, it starts banging on the door. Joey jumps and he can hear Pewds quieting down Cry. The monster breaks down the door and walks into the room. Joey can see it's arm hanging by a single strand of tissue by it's side. It's jaw dislocated  and swinging from side - to - side. The growling was unlike anything Joey had ever heard before. The monster walks around the room, breaking a couple boxes, then leaves the room. Joey gets out from under the desk and Cry and Pewds come out of the closet. Pewds is hugging Cry while he cries into Pewds' chest. Joey looks at Pewds and he nods and they start walking down the hall. They turn a corner and Joey walks into somebody. Everybody yells out. Joey looks at the girl. "Sorry," he says. 

"It's ok," she says back, smiling like she knew him.

"I'm Joey -," he starts.

"Joey Graceffa. Yeah, I know. I watch your channels everyday," she says, beating him to the punch. He also sees Markiplier and some of the Smosh crew, plus another girl he didn't know.

"I'm Claire," she says shyly, hiding behind Mark. All of a sudden, they get plunged into darkness and hear a familiar echoing laugh. Joey hears Cry and Mari whimper, while Pewds and Sohinki hold them both. 

"Well it looks like you all have found each other. It is now time to reveal your quest," the voice says, "You need to find the magical ancient artifact hidden within the castle. There are many variations of this artifact, so collect the wrong one and somebody dies," the voice says as the light is returned. The whole group looks at each other, fearing for each others lives.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Sohinki

Sohinki holds Mari after the mysterious figure told them the quest. The others are discussing how to find the right artifact while he tries to comfort Mari. 

"It'll be alright. We'll get out of here," he tells her, soothingly, but not sure if what he just said is correct.

"How do you know? You heard what the figure said. If we find the wrong artifact, somebody will die," she says, crying. He doesn't know what else to say, so he just holds her.

 

Reader

"Everybody listen!" you shout over everybody talking, getting them to be quiet, "there has to be clues as to where the real artifact is. We just need to look carefully and pay attention." Everybody agrees and you all set out to find the artifact. Joey walks next to you and tries to make small talk to lighten the mood.

"So you watch my videos huh?" he asks looking at you.

"Yeah. Since you first started the channel. I even left a comment after Catching Fire came out saying you should have played Finnick," you smile shyly.

He smiles, "Really? Wow. That's really awesome. Thank you." You two talk as everybody searches for the artifact. You then exit the hallway and walk into a wide room. In the center of the room is a pentagram drawn on the floor with candles t each point. At the center is a pedestal with a statue on top. "Is that it?" Joey whispers back.

"I don't know. I don't think so," you whisper back.

"That has to be it," Ian says as he runs forward.

"Ian! No!" Anthony yells. Ian is already at the pedestal and picks up the statue. They can hear gears whirring as the pedestal lowers. Then all of a sudden, a plank the size of Ian's body, covered in nails, falls from the ceiling and pierces Ian's body. Blood splurts all over you and Joey. Everybody is shocked for a couple minutes, then you, Claire, Mari and Anthony start screaming. Anthony falls to the floor, sobbing. Sohinki is holding Mari. Mark is holding Claire and Joey is holding you while you sob into his chest. Pewds and Cry are standing there, too stunned to do anything. The plank rises back up to the ceiling with Ian's body. The statue clatters to the floor. Nobody notices the figure appear right under Ian's body.

"One down, nine to go," it tsks. Anthony looks up and charges at the figure, but just goes right through it's body and falls to the floor on the other side. "I told you that someone would die if you picked the wrong one," the figure laughs as it disappears.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark

Claire was sobbing into his shoulder. He was staring at Anthony. Nobody was moving. Eventually F/N pulled away from Joey, wiping away her tears.

"Wen need to get moving. We'll never get out of here if we don't start moving," she says with a slight hiccup.

"I'm not leaving Ian's body," Anthony cries out.

"We have no choice. We'll all die if we don't  move. Do you really think Ian would want that?" Sohinki asks him. Anthony doesn't say or do anything as he stands up. They all start walking, careful not to walk through the pentagram and under Ian's body. Mark holds Claire's hand as they walk.

"Can we rest for a couple hours?" Mari asks as they pass a huge bedroom.

"Yea," F/N nods. They walk into the room. Anthony sits in the corner. Sohinki and Mari sit near him, not saying or doing anything. Pewds and Cry sit against the wall holding each other. Joey and F/N sit on one of the beds, holding hands and talking quietly. Mark sits with Claire in his lap, holding her on the other bed.

"I can't believe Ian's gone," Claire whispers.

"I know. This is so f*cked up," he says, while stroking her hair, trying to calm her down. He feels her fall asleep, kisses her forehead, lays back and falls asleep as well.

 

Joey

Joey looks around the room. Anthony, Mari and Sohinki are sitting in the corner quietly. Pewds and Cry are sitting against the wall sleeping. Mark and Claire are laying down on the other bed sleeping. Joey can see F/N trying to keep calm and be a leader, but he can see the strain in her face. He strokes her cheek, trying to make her feel better. She leans her face into his hand. "We will get out of here," he promises her. She smiles weakly. He leans against the backboard. She snuggles into his arms. The end up falling asleep together.

 

Sohinki

Sohinki stares blankly at the wall.

"I never got to tell him that I loved him," Anthony says quietly.

"I'm sure he knew how you felt," Mari told him. He starts crying again and buries his in his arms. Sohinki grabs Mari's hand.

"I love you," he whispers to her.

"I love you too," she whispers back, laying her head on his shoulder. He wraps his other arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you," he says.

"You won't," she says, moving her head to kiss him. He kisses her softly, then holds her as they both fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long. Ive had severe writer's block and i still sorta do. So pls be patient with updates for the story as i am trying to write more.

Cry

Everybody wakes up and snaps their heads up when they hear a loud banging noise. They can see the door vibrating from something hitting it. Pewds starts whimpering.

"Hide?!" F/N yells quietly. Her and Joey hide under their bed. Mark and Claire hide under theirs. Mari and Sohinki drag Anthony and push him under a desk while they hide in the closet with Cry and Pewds. The door breaks down as they close the closet door. The monster walks in. Cry holds Pewds and pulls his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. He can hear the monster growling and someone whimpering. The monster eventually leaves the room. Everybody comes out of hiding again after the monster leaves. 

"We need to get moving again," F/N says. Mari and Sohinki drag Anthony behind them as they start walking again. Cry holds Pewds' hand while they walk.

"We will get out of here. I promise you," he promises Pewds and squeezes his hand tightly. Anthony was trailing behind everybody. With Joey and F/N in the lead, they set out to search for the artifact. It was an hour before anyone noticed Anthony was missing. 

"Oh my God! Where's Anthony?!" Mari cries out.

"Anthony!" Sohinki yells out. They run back down the hallway and come across a little pool of blood right next to an open doorway. They cautiously walk into the room. Mri screams when she sees Anthony strung up on the wall with a cleaver poised to chop off his head. Anthony was passed out. The door behind them slams shut again. A voice starts talking loudly, as if over an intercom.

"You have reached an impasse. One of your own is about to die unless you can perform one simple task. One of you must die. If you wish for your friend to live, one of you must sacrifice yourself. That is, if you are willing to die for each other. But beware, your choice will soon be made for you." Everybody looks around and everybody looks scared.

"I-I'll do it," Mari says quietly.

"Mari no!" Sohinki cries.

"We'll find a way to get Anthony out," Mark says.

"There is no other way and you know it. Someone has to save Anthony," Mari says.

"But why you?" Sohinki asks, about to cry.

"Because Anthony saved my life and know I'm gonna pay him back by saving his," Mari replies as she stands in front of Anthony. Anthony starts waking up and as he does, the cleaver begins to move. Before the cleaver has a chance to strike, Mari gets pushed out of the way. She looks up and screams as she sees Sohinki with a cleaver in the back of his head. 


	7. Author's Note

Hi guys. Sorry it's been so long since I updated this story. I've been so busy with trying to find a job and I'm going to be starting school next month, so I've been pretty busy with that. I promise you though, there will be a big update coming soon. It will be the final chapter and it will be very long. I know some people may upset that I killed off Ian and Sohinki but please just bare with me. You'll really enjoy the ending.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

THE FINAL CHAPTER

 

-Anthony-

       Anthony slowly wakes up in time to see a cleaver slam into Sohinki’s head. Mari starts screaming as the others stand there in shock. The ropes holding Anthony release him and the door opens back up.

“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I was afraid of this. The spirits of this castle have seem to be awaken and have started killing again,” suddenly the room gets dark as the figure appears once more.

“You son of a bitch. Why did you bring us here?! Was it for your sick enjoyment?!” F/N screams at the figure. The figure sighs. It lifts its hands and pulls off its hood, revealing his face. To each person, the face was different. To F/N and Claire, it was their father who had abandoned them when they were little. To Pewds, it was Cry. To Cry, it was Pewds. To Mark, it appeared to be Daniel from Cyndago, who had only just recently died. To Joey, it appeared to be F/N. To Mari and Anthony, it appeared to be Ian and Sohinki.

“I brought you all here to face your worst fears or loses. Mari’s was losing Sohinki; Anthony’s was losing Ian; F/N and Claire’s was losing their father at such a young age; Mark’s was losing his close friend Daniel; Pewdiepie’s is losing Cry and Joey’s losing F/N. I wanted each of you to experience that fear or pain in one form or another. It’s almost time for you to go home. You’re almost there. I will give one of you the power to find the right artifact.” The figure the disappeared and light returned to the room.

 

-Markiplier-

       After the light returned to the room, he felt Claire let go of his hand and saw her fall to the floor. She started shaking and thrashing around on the floor as if she was having a seizure. Mark and F/N yell and try to help her.

“Has she ever had a seizure before?!” Mark yells to F/N while he watches, helplessly. Then Claire stops moving.

 

-Claire-

       She wakes up, not remembering falling to the ground and thrashing around. She sees Mark and F/N crouching by her, looking scared.

“What’s wrong guys?” she asks, while sitting up.

“What’s wrong?! You just fell to the ground and had a freaking seizure!” F/N yells at her. Then Mark and F/N hug her at the same time.

“I thought you were gonna die,” F/N says. Mark kisses her and she smiles. Then she pushes both of them off so she can concentrate.

“I know how to find the artifact,” she says. She pulls off her necklace and recites a short spell. It starts spinning, going faster with each passing second. Then suddenly, it stops. It’s pointing towards a direction. “The necklace will point in whatever direction the artifact is in. All we have to do is follow it,” Claire explains. The others look skeptical.

Anthony starts yelling, “This is all bullshit. You’re really gonna believe her?! What if this is all just a trick to get one of us or all of us killed?”

“What? You think she’s behind this whole thing?! She is my sister. You don’t want to believe her because you’re scared and losing your mind,” F/N starts yelling at Anthony.

“Anthony you need to chill out,” Mark warns him. Claire stands there scared but wanting to follow the direction of the necklace.

“The asshole that brought us here gave her the power to find the necklace. You’re not just a little bit worried about why he gave anyone powers and why her especially??” Anthony starts going crazy and lunges at Claire. Mark steps in front of her and punches Anthony, making him fall to the ground. Anthony starts crying and rocking back and forth, holding onto his legs.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he kept repeating over and over again. Claire kneels beside him and squeezes his shoulder.

“It’s alright. I don’t know why the figure gave me these powers but I do know that I am not part of this. I didn’t want any of this. What I do know is that the people we’ve lost would never want us to just give up like this. So let’s get out of here together, for them,” Claire says, looking at Anthony but speaking to everyone.

 

 

-An hour later-

-Reader-

       “Claire, are we any closer to finding the artifact?” you ask.

“Yes. We’re almost there,” Claire says as she leads you and the group into a large dining room, where, in the middle, is a pedestal with a statue on it. The necklace goes limp. “That’s the real artifact.” The group starts walking forward before they hear growling then Claire scream in bloody agony. They turn around in time to see Claire fall to the ground and a poof of smoke. Blood is pouring out from her back as well as from her mouth.

“Oh my God. Claire!” you fall beside her, picking her up and pulling her onto your lap. You start crying as you can see your sister dying in your arms.

“Claire!” Mark kneels beside her.

“Get…the…artifact,” she coughs, spitting out blood, “get it…*cough*…so you…*cough**cough*…can go home…Mark*cough**cough**cough*…F/N…I love you…,” she falls limp in your arms. You and Mark sit there crying over her lifeless body.

“W-we need to get the artifact. I won’t let my sister die for nothing,” you say to the others. They all agreed and as you and Mark are saying your final goodbyes to Claire, the building starts shaking and falling apart. You regrettably leave behind her body and you and the others starts running for the artifact. As you guys are running, a huge part of the ceiling falls and crushes Cry to death. Pewds screams but keeps running while crying. Then they reach the artifact and they all reach for it. The room goes blank. You wake up in yours and Claire’s bedroom. You start crying as you look towards Claire’s bed but then see something move. You cautiously walk to her bed and pull back the covers. You start crying tears of joy as Claire sits up in her bed smiling at you and crying as well.

 

-Markiplier-

       Mark wakes up on the floor of his gaming room. He looks around his room before remembering everything that happened and Claire dying as he starts crying. Then his phone starts ringing and he picks it up.

“Hello?” he says shakenly.

“Mark? It’s me, Claire,” the voice on the other side of the phone replies.

“Mark? It’s really her. She’s alive,” her sister says on the other side of the phone. Mark starts crying all over again.

 

-Anthony-

       Anthony wakes up on the floor of the Smosh office. He sees Mari next to him waking up. They look at each other and start crying and hugging each other. Then they hear moaning and look over to the other side of the office and see Ian and Sohinki’s bodies sitting up and looking at them. Then they all start crying.

 

 

-Pewdiepie-

       Pewds wakes up on the floor of his office looking around. He reaches for his phone and calls Cry’s number.

“Hello?” Cry answers on the other side of the phone.

“You’re alive?!” Pewds starts crying and smiling like crazy.

 

-Joey Graceffa-

       Joey wakes up in his room on the floor. His Skype on his computer starts ringing. He gets up to answer it not knowing who was calling.

“Hello?” he says, rubbing his eyes.

“Hello? Joey it’s me. F/N,” she says. His eyes widen as he looks at the screen and smiles and starts crying happily.


End file.
